


Gently, Ridiculously So

by SmeagolMyNeagol



Series: The Salvation of Kylo Ren and his Redheaded General [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BDSM themes, Boys Kissing, Discipline, Feels, Gentle Hux, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Boys, Soft Kylo, Spanking, Top Hux, bottom kylo, boys crying, dub con, overuse of the word ridiculous, submissive Kylo, touch starved Kylo, touched starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmeagolMyNeagol/pseuds/SmeagolMyNeagol
Summary: Hux has taken to punishing Kylo for his destructive behavior. Eventually, things change.What follows is similar to what has been happening between them for the past few months, except, nothing at all like that. Its sweet, sickeningly so, but Hux finds himself spurred on by the fact, loving the idea of it all, that Kylo Ren, one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, likes it gentle.It is utterly ridiculous, but at the same time, perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains sex scenes that blur the lines of consent. Do not read if this is troubling for you. Contains mild BDSM themes.
> 
> Kylo is pretty OOC in this, forewarning. So is Hux. 
> 
>  
> 
> Set somewhere around TFA but ignores the events of the movie almost entirely, does not mention the resistance at all.

It had been a particularly difficult day when it happened, and Hux was loath to admit he let his exasperation show through his carefully-constructed mask, though it wasn’t completely his fault; one could only expect him to put up with so much ridiculousness before his demeanor cracked, showing his true feelings underneath. 

Ren, despite wearing an actual mask and robes that covered his whole body, was in worse shape in regards to his emotional control, or lack thereof. How a man who was probably approaching his thirties, with force training and power beyond comprehension, a hulking build and powerful lineage, could act like such a child, was beyond Hux. He had taken to watching him often, cataloging the man’s various emotional tendencies.

It was, at first, a compulsion done out of annoyance, a precaution taken so he could avoid the man and avoid conflict, but recently, he had discovered his compulsion was evolving into more of a desire to quench a burning curiosity that he harbored for Kylo. Everything about him seemed enigmatic. Every fiber of his being seemed violent, but sometimes Hux would catch a hint of something else, a delicate simplicity to the man. It was a wonder he could see it through the mask and the robes the other man skulked around in 24/7, but that’s how transparent Kylo was. He dared to say he was even amused at times by the man’s lack of control, an amusement that was both sadistic and pitying.

Still, he often had to tamper down the annoyance at seeing the other man recklessly destroy things when in the throes of fury, and even more so when Kylo got off seemingly scot-free.

It was one of the main sources of Hux’s abject hatred towards the taller man, that he could get away with such displays of pathetic outrage, as though he was nothing more than a babe. Snoke would often send for Kylo, and at first, Hux assumed the man was being properly... disciplined, but time and again, Kylo exhibited the same outlandish tantrums, so Hux had to assume Snoke was either incompetent at disciplining his ward, or Kylo was just an idiot who couldn’t follow orders.

Through his day-to-day interactions with the force user, Hux was inclined to believe the latter, though the two likelihoods were probably a simultaneous reality: Snoke couldn’t control Kylo, and Kylo was a childish idiot.

Hux has resigned that he would have to deal with Kylo for far longer than he would like to. Who knows what the future held for the masked man, whether or not he would become the supreme leader after Snoke’s death, Hux didn’t know, but either way, it seemed he would have to deal with the tantrums for the foreseeable future, as they had been only getting worse with time, and no end in sight. 

Until now, apparently. 

“You are tasked with disciplining him. I trust you understand what it is I want you to do; what it is Kylo needs.” Snoke drawled, his disinterested, deformed face taking on a twinge of knowing glee, as if he knew something more than the other two occupants in the room. 

A huff of air passed through Hux’s lips, “and by that... you mean...” Hux trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. 

Ren was huffing indignantly, fists clenched at his sides, shoulders hunched, furious at the discussion occurring about him as if he wasn’t there, or worse, as if he was a child with no agency. 

Hux might have been amused at Ren had he not been wholly preoccupied with Snoke’s previous words. “I... excuse me, sir?” Surely Snoke wasn’t referring to what he thought he was referring to… right?

Kylo seemed to be _dripping_ with unbridled rage now, his entire form shaking, breaths coming out raspy through the voice modulator. “Master—” he ground out.

“Leave us, Kylo,” Snoke tossed, barely glancing at the enraged man.

“But—”

“Leave. Us.” Snoke snapped, now giving Kylo his full burning gaze.

Kylo was frozen for several seconds, save for his furious breathing and shaking, before he abruptly fled the room. It was seconds later that Hux heard smashing, and a distant alarm going off outside Snoke’s chambers.

Ah, Kylo was throwing a fit. Perfect.

“General.” Hux’s gaze snapped back up to the supreme leader, unaware that he had subconsciously followed Kylo as he fled and had kept his eyes on the door from which the knight had exited.

“I trust you can give him what he needs,” Snoke was full on smirking now, his deformed face masking the expression somewhat, but the intent was clear to Hux.

 

 

Hux scratched the back of his scalp pensively, apprehensive towards his new responsibility. This isn’t what he signed up for, what he dedicated his life for. The first order was his only passion, but surely this was too much.

Ren and he were on equal footing in many areas of their respective jobs. Ren may be a knight, but Hux is a general, a general who had more respect from Snoke than Kylo did, surely, but a knight nonetheless, with massive powers in the force.

Not only that, Ren was unpredictable. His emotional instability was a major reason for the difficult nature of interacting with Kylo Ren.

Still though, Hux was compelled to… discipline Kylo. It was his duty to serve the first order, and since the supreme leader _was_ the first order, Hux had no choice.

Still, he was apprehensive.

“Kylo needs attention. A special kind of… _attention._ ” Snoke had told him.

So he had meant… _that._

“You will give him this attention. I know how you loath the way he behaves. Feel free to do what you must with him. What you… _like,_ with him.”

It was all so ridiculous. Hux left the supreme leader’s chambers with a fish-like expression, mouth agape and eyes wide.

He can’t say he’s never thought of it. Of taking Ren and bending him over his knee, showing him what happens to little children who misbehave. Hux has wondered what it would be like to show Ren his place, but more than that, he was _curious._ He spent more time than was practical thinking about what was under that mask. He had seen Kylo, back before he was really Kylo yet, before he wore the mask constantly, but since then, he hadn’t seen the force user without his mask in a long time.

During times of observing Kylo, Hux often found himself lamenting on what the man’s face must look like now, and how it must be ever shifting with his thunderous emotions.

A knock on his door startled him out of his reverie. “Enter,” he responded, trying to still the flutter in his startled heart.

He didn’t turn around, expecting his meal delivery droid to go about it’s business, but the suspect silence he heard instead of the robotic flittering he expected had him spinning around after a few seconds, only to find it was not his droid, but none other than Kylo Ren standing in his quarters.

The man looked out of place, so large and awkward, his knee was shifting side to side, and Hux knew if the man had less control, he would have been full-on shuffling his feet and fidgeting nervously. It was wholly ridiculous as it was.

Ren cleared his throat, “I have been ordered here by Snoke.”

He didn’t say anything else, and the voice modulator did little to disguise the ill-contained anger. More than that, Hux could sense frustration in Ren’s voice, that combined with his sulky posture leant to Ren’s petulant demeanor.

Ren’s mask was tilted down and to the side, and Hux knew the man was refusing to meet his gaze, despite having the advantage of being covered by the mask. He was truly a child, trapped in a man’s body.

“Yes, well, I suppose you know why he ordered you here,” Hux muttered, previous apprehension reignited by Ren’s words.

Ren didn’t say anything, but Hux could see the anger and perhaps indignation building, and in response, he let those feelings grow within himself. This brat better not get any ideas about destroying Hux’s personal property.

Just the mere sight of him, hiding behind his mask and yet doing such a poor job of actually hiding _anything,_ allowing his anger to flow through him as if he had reason, and even the _right_ to feel angry, as though this predicament wasn’t _his own fault._

It was doing things to Hux. Riling him up in a way that wasn’t exactly new to Hux but wasn’t something he wanted to think heavily on before now.

“Stop that. You haven’t anyone to blame but yourself for this,” he snapped, stepping closer to Kylo in an attempt to box him in, separate him from the shelving and stacks of belongings that surrounded them.

Kylo huffed in shock and anger, backing up in response to Hux’s approach, which only spurred Hux on.

The redhead continued his approach, and Kylo in turn continued to retreat, sputtering indignantly, until he was cornered against the closed door of Hux’s rooms. Hux didn’t stop, though, coming closer and closer until he was right up in Kylo’s face, or would have been if not for the mask.

That ridiculous mask. “Take that off,” Hux snapped, patience withering with his ever-increasing righteous anger. “I know you think you’re the only one that matters on this ship, and that you think you can just do whatever you want regardless of how it affects others, but you’re wrong. Snoke knows you’re wrong, and he’s entrusted _me_ to discipline _you_.”

Kylo’s fists clenched at his sides, but he didn’t say anything, mask tilted away from Hux, still not meeting the redhead’s gaze.

“So take off that mask. Now.” Hux ground out, tired of playing this game.

Ren hesitated only a few moments, but it was too long for Hux, who pressed the release notch and roughly removed the damn thing from the other man’s head. Ren allowed it to happen, if only because he was in a daze, but quickly snatched the helmet out of Hux’s hands, clutching it to his chest.

Hux, for his part, was unconcerned with the helmet. He was much too preoccupied with the face that had been revealed to him. Pale skin, weepy eyes, plush lips, a strong nose, and a generous blush were the features he was met with. He let his eyes rake over the man’s face liberally, looking his fill.

Hux nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. Of course this little priss was pretty underneath. He was big and hulking and bloodthirsty and kriffing _pretty._

Kylo’s face flushed more, red spilling over his cheeks, nose, and from what Hux could see, it was also traveling down his neck and up to his ears. Their eyes met, Hux’s were interested and smug, but Kylo’s were mortified, and it was his attempt at covering his face again with the mask that caused Hux to slap the helmet from his hands, allowing it to fall several feet away from them, before Hux gripped the taller man roughly, spinning him around and shoving him towards the bed, all within a few seconds.

He nearly forgot this man could kill him without even lifting a finger, but the yelp of surprise, unobscured by the mask, was too delicious to allow Hux to think of anything else. Ren lifted his head from where he was thrown on the bed, and he made to get up, but Hux straddled his legs, pining his arms to their spot against the bed.

“Stay down, Ren,” Hux ground out, relishing in the gasp and minute struggle of the other man.

Hux pulled down Ren’s pants as much as he could, what with their awkward position, getting them down over the swell of his ass, before he was nearly bucked off the man.

“Get off!” Kylo screeched, composure completely abandoned, continuing to struggle until he was shocked into stillness by the loud crack of Hux’s hand against his bare ass. Kylo sucked in a shaky breath, face now incredibly red, eyes wide and locked on the pillows in front of him.

Hux was similarly frozen, the heat within him stirring up at the sight before him.

He took advantage of Ren’s unmoving position, disrobing the man entirely, exposing pale skin to the red-tinted light of his room. He slapped Ren’s ass again, right on the red mark in the shape of his own hand from the last slap, chuckling at the startled sound yelped into the pillow.

“You’re going to stop destroying first order property,” Hux punctuated the order with another slap, letting his arousal heighten at the sight of Ren’s pale cheeks bouncing, turning as red as the man’s face, “you’re going to stop throwing tantrums,” he continued to work over the other man’s rear, viciously slapping him.

Ren yelped in response to each slap, jumping at the contact each time Hux’s hand met his ass. His struggles were renewed, and he attempted to squirm out from underneath Hux, but the redhead grabbed and pinned Ren’s hands to the small of his back, forcing his belly down into the bed.

Hux leaned over Ren’s back, oppressive and menacing as he continued the slaps, “you’re going to _behave,_ ” Hux growled, the vicious assault continuing with similar messages falling from Hux’s lips.

Eventually, the discomfort in his pants was getting to be too much, and his hand was beginning to sting. Hux stopped abruptly, and without the sounds of slapping flesh filling the room, Hux was able to hear the shaking breaths of the other man, who had his face buried into the pillow. His ears were red, as was his neck and the tops of his shoulders, which were also shuddering with his breaths.

Hux felt a stab of tentative unsureness; perhaps he was too mean to the boy.

And wasn’t that just rich? Kylo resembled a little boy, though he was huge, he was reacting like a child. Hux felt an overwhelming desire to comfort him. He lifted himself off Ren’s back, and, after freeing his hands, he gently flipped the man onto his back.

Kylo brought his hands up to cover his burning face, hiccups causing his chest to spasm. Hux took the opportunity to memorize the front of him, eyes roving over his heaving chest, the blush had spread there too by the looks of it, before his gaze traveled down to what was between his legs.

Hux felt his own length twitch at the sight. Ren’s member was not like the rest of him—it wasn’t big and intimidating—it was, quite honestly, below average in length, dainty and small. _Ridiculously delicate looking_ , pale, save for the head, which was flushed. It stood up, pressed against Ren’s taut belly. It seemed Ren was full of surprises, this one being particularly pleasant. So much about the man was _pretty._

He looked up at Ren’s face, only to see the man peeking up at him through his fingers, his face shocked and embarrassed as his eyes went from his own prick back up to Hux’s eyes, realizing the redhead was, indeed, looking him up and down. He reached down with both hands to cover himself, his legs closing to provide extra protection from Hux’s prying eyes.

Hux smirked and nearly let loose a laugh before he thought better of it. The man beneath him was pliant and submissive, best not to change that by pissing him off, as he would surely interpret Hux’s laugh to be at his expense and not at the absurdity of the situation. Hux took hold of Kylo’s knees, wrenching them apart roughly and sliding between them, reaching up the length of Ren’s body until their lips met in a delicate kiss. Hux carded his fingers through Ren’s sweaty hair, brushing it out of his face. The gesture quickly went from a purely utilitarian gesture meant to get Ren’s hair out of his face, to a caress, meant to deepen the kiss. He pressed Ren’s face into his, fingers enclosing on tufts of thick hair, lending Hux control over the kiss.

Hux felt more than heard Kylo moaning into the kiss, the other man’s hands coming up away from his prick to wind around Hux’s frame, pressing the redheads fully clothed body into Ren’s naked form.

Hux pulled away, not wanting to turn this punishment into a reward, even though his own body was begging to take Ren. He stayed hovering over Ren’s face, who’s gaze bounced between both of his eyes, hot breaths of air filling the space between them, before getting off the other man entirely and turning away from him.

“Get dressed, then get back to your quarters. I will see you tomorrow on the bridge,” he said, trying to be curt but not cruel.

Ren didn’t move for several moments, but Hux remained stubbornly turned the other way, refusing to look at him.

After a few moments, he heard Kylo redress, the shifting fabrics of his robes as he donned them and the slide of his leggings against those impossibly long appendages, the sounds titillating Hux.

Hux remained obstinate despite the uncomfortable twitch in his pants. This wasn’t for his benefit. This was for Kylo’s benefit, and the benefit of the whole ship. Hopefully this little lesson would cease the man’s violent outbursts.

Ren left without a word, and Hux fixed himself a drink from the cabinet next to the bed, before sitting down where he had previously spanked the misbehavior out of Kylo Ren.

He noted with both disgust and a sick thrill that the pillow was wet with tears and sweat, and the duvet was similarly wet, but with Ren’s precome.

He sighed before ringing for the droid, intent on getting new sheets.

 

 

Hux had assumed that was the last time it would happen, but the need kept arising for Kylo to be duly disciplined. The man could not, it seemed, behave in an acceptable manner, no matter how many times he was taught a lesson. Hux would almost say he did it on purpose, but then, that would be ridiculous, wouldn’t it?

Most times, Ren would throw a tantrum right in front of him, and Hux would look at him disapprovingly while muttering an order for him to meet Hux in his chambers that night. Other times, Hux was told after the fact, either by a repair droid asking for permissions to use funds for repairs, or by Phasma and other higher-ranking officials, who somehow knew Hux was responsible now for Kylo’s punishment. Hux had no doubt they didn’t know what that punishment really consisted of though.

Most of the punishments were carried out in Hux’s own chambers, but often times, when Hux found Ren’s behavior to be particularly destructive, the redhead simply ushered Kylo to an empty room and spanked him then and there, the raven’s face and chest pressed against a wall, his leggings pulled down the swell of his ass, grunts muffled as much as he could into the crook of his elbow while Hux did what he wanted with him.

Each time ended with tears in Kylo’s eyes, his face as red as his enflamed ass, trying desperately to shield Hux from seeing his expression. And each time, Hux gave in, kissing him softly, stroking the man's hair, trying to comfort him from the punishment Kylo had earned for himself.

It wasn’t until the seventh or eight punishment that things became… more.

Hux had taken to tying Kylo’s hands, either behind his back, or to the bedpost. The man had a tendency to reach back and shield his ass from Hux’s onslaught, an action that only earned him tied hands and more slaps. Hux had only done it when Kylo tried to shield himself, wanting to give the man the chance to behave on his own, but this time, _this time,_ Hux was pissed.

Kylo had destroyed the only working elevator that lead to the upper floors, with one of the other two under construction after having been a victim of Ren’s tantrums, and the other non-functional from early on in their voyage.

Hux had Mitaka issue a ship-wide restriction on the use of the elevator, reserving its use for heavy shipments that needed to pass through or were destined to the upper floors. Either Kylo hadn’t read the memo either way, or he had read it but didn’t care.

Or worse, perhaps he had read it, and purposely destroyed it out of spite. The man was such a prick-ish brat, Hux wouldn’t put it past him. He had heard the commotion from around the loading bay and ran as fast as he could to the elevator, as if he knew what Ren was doing before his suspicion was confirmed.

He caught Ren red handed in the act and was immediately seized with unadulterated rage—so much so that he took Ren by the arm and roughly dragged him to Ren’s own chambers, which were closer than his own. He stripped the man roughly, something he hadn’t done since that first punishment, and tied his hands to Ren’s own bedpost. He laid a few hard slaps across Kylo’s ass, who in turn squirmed and buried his face into his pillows.

Hux grew tired of the slaps quickly though and resorted to gripping and pinching the globes of the raven’s ass, who groaned into the pillow at the rough treatment of his sore rear.

“Why do you _never behave?!”_ Hux raged, hands gripping Ren’s hips before traveling lower, pulling his thighs apart. One hand traveled up and down Ren’s belly before grabbing hold of the man’s small cock, who yelped and gasped at the new touch. Kylo was hard in his hand, his skin velvety and smooth, but it wasn’t enough.

Hux pushed the raven’s head down into the bed, lifting his ass up higher into the air, still continuing his assault on Ren’s cock. His other hand rubbed between the fleshy globes of Ren’s ass, his fingers stopping to circle around the pink hole there.

“I should just push right in here. Make you take me _dry,_ you bitchy little priss,” of course he wouldn’t, such an act would be painful for even him, let alone Kylo. He found he didn’t want to really hurt the man, just punish him beyond what he had been up to this point. He reached for the jar of lotion on Ren’s nightstand, spilling a plentiful amount into his hands, rubbing the slick between his fingers before returning one hand to its spot on Kylo’s penis, the other now ready to push into the man.

At the first intrusion, Kylo stiffened, back arching until his head was off the bed, and Hux felt unsure. The weight of Ren’s cock in his hand was still heavy, but that didn’t mean Ren wanted this. A moment passed between them, and Ren let out a burst of air, “huhhhh, Huxxxxx…” he whimpered out, brows upturned and mouth agape.

Hux realized that if Kylo didn’t want this on some level, he could kill Hux in an instant, what with how powerful a force user he was. Hux felt his anger at the unfairness of it all, that this _little bitch_ was bestowed with unimaginable power, fuel his actions, and thrust another finger inside, relishing in the stretch of Ren’s body. The delicate little hole opened nicely, and Ren moaned with desperate abandon at each movement.

It only took a few more thrusts before Kylo was open and ready. Hux pulled himself from his pants, wanting to keep his place of superiority over the naked Kylo by remaining fully clothed. He thrust himself against the underside of Ren’s sac, the hand that was previously occupied with only Ren’s cock now gripping both his and Hux’s own, spreading the lotion there between them.

Kylo moaned, high and keening, a sound Hux wasn’t even aware the raven could make, so unlike his low timbre. After a few thrusts against Ren’s small cock, he pulled away and aligned himself up with Ren’s hole, pushing in unceremoniously, just a bit, unwilling to tear the man beneath him.

Kylo yelped, inching forward, and Hux slowed his descent inward, waiting for Ren to adjust.

When it became clear that Ren had adjusted and wanted more, Hux didn’t move. He stayed planted, halfway in the other man’s ass. Ren tried to inch backwards, tried to take in more of Hux, moaning exasperatedly the whole time, but Hux, with his grip still on the other man’s penis, refused to let him shift his hips back, keeping him locked in place. Kylo groaned, frustrated.

“If you want me up inside more, you have to ask nicely,” Hux grit out, teeth clenched in both an attempt to keep himself from laughing, and to stop himself from driving home into the man himself.

“I’m going to teach you some manners for once, since everyone up until this point in your life has let you run free like a little _princess.”_

Kylo huffed, head collapsing into his pillows angrily, and Hux was about to wonder how he would proceed, since obviously he didn’t want to stop, but Ren would never acquiesce—but then, muffled and pitiful, came the plea “please, Hux.”

Hux gripped the tufts of thick black hair, pulling the man’s head up, his back and neck curving upwards until he could see his flushed face, “what was that? It’s common courtesy to look in the eyes of the person you’re asking a favor of, Kylo, and to describe what _exactly_ you desire from them.”

Kylo stared up at him, tears in his eyes, breaths coming in shuddering, “please,” Hux could have come right then at the broken sound of his voice, “please put it in, Hux.” Kylo gasped out, gaze bouncing nervously between Hux’s eyes.

Hux let go of his hair, allowing Ren to return to a normal position. The hand on Ren’s cock moved up and down the length one more time before Hux moved up the line of Ren’s body, stroking his smooth belly and chest, moving further up to wrap around his neck, not tightly, but just tight enough, before sliding in to the hilt.

Ren moaned sweetly, all breathy and high pitched, and Hux found himself wishing he had taken the man on his back instead, for then he would be able to see his expressive face. The redhead set a brutal pace, pushing in roughly, using his grip around Ren’s throat as leverage for his thrusts against the slippery sheets.

“I’m—hmm—going to _fuck_ —mmh—some manners into you—mmmh—you insolent little brat,” Hux punctuated each line with a thrust inward, so rough that he nearly lost his grip on the man’s neck.

It didn’t last long for Hux. The tight heat of the knight’s ass had him spilling faster than he would have liked. He pulled out quickly, stroking himself indulgently before shooting onto the small of Ren’s back.

He shifted back on his knees, surveying his handiwork, admiring the look of his release glittering in the light against the pale of Ren’s skin. Ren was panting, thighs shaking from the effort, and Hux nearly considered letting him go without finishing him.

But that would be cruel.

He untied Ren’s hands, flipping him over gently, and stopped to admire this view too. Ren was sweaty, and redder than Hux has ever seen him before. His hands had flown up to cover his face as soon as Hux had untied them. His pretty little cock was standing up, predictably, the head of it red and angry. Hux felt pity for him. But, not one to forgo a moment where a lesson could be learned, he resolved what he must do—or rather, what Ren must to do get his release.

“Would you like to ask me something, Ren?” He tried to be sweet about it, mindful of the levity of the actions they had just partook in, but to his own ears, his tone sounded smug and teasing.

Ren didn’t dare move his hands, but after several moments of silence, he weakly retorted, “please… let me release.”

Hux smiled, trying to tamper down the twinge of fondness that fluttered in his heart at the sight and sound of Kylo Ren asking so sweetly for his release. Hux grabbed him gently, stroking softly at first, before increasing speed and intensity. Kylo responded accordingly, hips coming up to meet each stroke, seemingly of their own accord, and little mews—that’s right, _mews,_ coming from this massive beast of a man—fell from Ren’s plush lips. It was only a few moments before the little cock in his hand was shooting off, come splattering over Ren’s own belly. Hux continued stroking several times until nothing else dribbled from the head.

Neither man said anything, but Kylo’s fingers parted a minuscule to allow his eyes to peak through, looking up at Hux. Hux met his gaze and wondered what he was meant to do. Kylo seemed to be staring at him expectantly, and after a beat, Hux understood.

He parted Ren’s legs a bit more, leaned in, and captured Kylo’s lips against his own.

 

 

Since then, things have not regressed back to their original status—that is, Hux has hardly ever finished a session with Kylo where things didn’t get overtly sexual.

At first, Hux didn’t question Kylo’s consent. If the man hadn’t wanted it, he would have stopped Hux. Kylo was considerably more powerful and had the advantage on Hux in both weight and height. But as things went on… Hux became wary.

He questioned whether Kylo even knew what was happening on a meaningful level. The man was taken at such a young age, and Hux knew for a fact that sex was discouraged in the knight’s training. Snoke had spoken to him about it once, saying that desires of the flesh lead a growing mind to wander, to form bonds that were distracting from what should be the focus, the force.

He knew Ren wasn’t stupid and probably understood the logistics of it, but if he was inexperienced, as Hux was inclined to believe, then could his consent be taken the same as someone who was experienced?

Hux was annoyed that he was even concerned about this. The man was nearly thirty, only a few years Hux’s junior, and he was bloodthirsty and ruthless and _completely capable of taking care of himself._ So why? Why did Hux feel such strong regard for the man, so much so that he worried incessantly about how Kylo rationalized what they were doing in his head?

He tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, shaking the thoughts of Kylo Ren away.

As time went on, Kylo’s tantrums did not decrease in frequency nor destruction, and so their little trysts continued as normal, each time a variation of that first time, sometimes occuring in Hux’s chambers, sometimes ending up in Kylo’s, sometimes even happening in desolate rooms around the ship, behind double-checked locked doors and with moans being muffled as much as possible.

Again, that feeling that maybe Ren was doing it on purpose welled up inside Hux. If he was, he knew what the punishment for his poor behavior was, so that would indicate that Kylo _wanted_ to have sex with Hux, which disproved his previous ponderings regarding whether Kylo actually wanted it. But then again, the fact that Kylo wanted to feel the pleasures that came with sex wasn’t indication enough that he knew how to reliably consent, so this actually didn’t disprove those ponderings at all… or did it?

Hux groaned, annoyed that he began wondering about the raven again. It seemed the more he got to know the man, the more strange and enigmatic he became. He knew two things: one, Kylo knew what the price of misbehaving was, and two, Kylo misbehaved anyway.

So, at the very least, Kylo enjoyed punishment, right? That much Hux could conclude. It… seemed to make enough sense, Kylo was born of violence, it seemed. Or… perhaps it wasn’t the punishment he enjoyed, but just the attention itself?

A third thing Hux was sure of, was that Kylo was expectant of nothing except a kiss at the end of it. That one stumped him on what deeper meaning it might hold about the man. Kylo was full of surprises, but the thought of him being in it only for the slightest bit of _affection_ Hux threw at him, like a scrap of meat thrown to a dog, was absurd.

But then again, this whole situation was absurd.

Hux soon got his answer in the coming days.

 

 

“Mmmm, you like this, don’t you? Kriff, so tight,” Hux was drilling down into him, going at it roughly, so much so in fact, that Ren’s wrists, tied up to the bedpost, were turning strange colors with how tightly Ren had to lean on them for support against the violent thrusts. Ren was moaning, head buried into the pillows beneath him, until he was forced upwards by the hand on his neck, “answer me, Ren. You like this, don’t you? Like it just like this? _You like it rough and violent,_ you like to be _punished, don’t you?”_

It was with shock that his hips came to a stuttering stop and the answer that tumbled from Ren’s lips, seemingly a product of his loss of control more than the result of a desire to tell the actual truth, “n-no.”

Hux was still, and he felt the blood draining from his face at the thought that… Ren didn’t actually want this. This whole time they had been… _he_ had been fucking Kylo, not very nice about it at all, rough and fast most days, and Kylo didn’t want it? Hux felt his head spin.

Kylo, unaware of the redhead’s turmoil, inched back to get more of Hux inside him, whining at the awkward stillness.

“You—you don’t… want this? You don’t like this?” Hux breathed out, blood in his veins like ice.

Kylo froze too at this, “w-what?” he looked back at Hux, and that was just the cherry on top of this sarlac-shit cake, wasn’t it? That Ren’s eyes were teary, as they usually were during their trysts, but now, the moisture there had taken on new meaning.

“You don’t like this?” Hux repeated. He knew he should get out, pull out of Kylo’s ass, get out of his room, get off this _ship,_ kriff, he felt disgusting, but he couldn’t move.

“I—I like it. I like… being with you,” Kylo’s gaze was downward, and Hux’s gut clenched to realize the raven was embarrassed with himself, and not uncomfortable at Hux, as though Kylo felt he was at fault for Hux’s sudden cease. Ren’s face was impossibly red, “I just… don’t like it rough,” he barely got out, face ashamed as though he expected ridicule for not wanting to have violent sex, the entirety of which consisted of violence being inflicted on _him._

At that, Hux pulled out. He backed away off the bed, not even bothering to tuck his quickly deflating penis back into his pants, instead surveying the sight before him like he often did during their sessions, bit this time, with revulsion at himself. Kylo was staring at him in insecure confusion, but Hux was hyper-focused on the bruises on Ren’s thighs, the red marks on his ass in the shape of handprints, his handprints, the tears gathered in the corners of the man’s eyes.

He felt sick.

 

 

He wasn’t fully aware of his journey back to his own chambers, only realizing somewhere between his bed and the door that he was back.

So this whole time… he had been doing what he feared he had been doing…

Kylo didn’t understand consent, and Hux had taken advantage of his inexperience. His heart clenched at the thought. He didn’t want to _hurt_ Kylo, not in that way.

It took a long time for him to realize that he cared for Kylo.

 

 

The next morning, he awoke groggily. He must have fallen asleep at some point but he didn’t recall. Made his way to the refresher, turning the water on the hottest it would go before jumping in, wincing in pain at the burning sensation of the water against his back. He cleaned himself, brain on autopilot, then dried himself and dressed, totally absent-minded.

The sick feeling in his gut at what he had done didn’t fade away. He didn’t know how to rectify this. It couldn’t continue, that was a sure thing. Hux was at a loss on how to proceed. He hoped Kylo didn’t sustain any permanent emotional or mental damage from all this… he cringed internally at the whole situation.

He stepped outside his room quickly, planning on attending the meeting he was supposed to lead then throw himself right back into lamenting on how to fix his massive mistake when he nearly tripped just after crossing the threshold.

Kylo Ren was hunched across his doorway, crumpled on the floor, lanky limbs strewn about like a child’s, insipid mask in place.

It appeared Ren was asleep up until Hux had tripped over him.

Hux took a deep breath when Kylo stood, the mask now tilted downward, no doubt so that Kylo could meet Hux’s gaze. God, Hux was going to die.

“Can we… talk?” Kylo didn’t seem angry though, he sounded obsequious, servile, scared.

Hux nodded, gesturing towards the door to his rooms, locking it after entering and putting the ‘do not disturb’ mode on. Kylo walked towards the bed, but stopped himself, as if the motion was purely instinctual. Hux tried with all his might not to read too deeply into that.

Kylo removed the mask, and turned to face Hux, who’s breath hitched at the sight of him. Ren’s eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. He had every right to cry, Hux supposed, after having been raped repeatedly by the redhead. Kriff, Hux wanted nothing less than hell at this moment.

“W-when I said that I didn’t like it…” Kylo began, his eyes cryptically avoiding Hux now, “I only meant… that I didn’t like it very much w-when its rough…”

When they entered the room, Hux resolved that he would let Kylo say his piece, no matter how much it hurt, but this was starting to sound like Ren was trying to apologize. Which was so wrong.

“I like being with you, but I don’t like it rough. I know that’s what you like, so its okay with me. Because I like being with you.” Through the whole line, Kylo didn’t once meet Hux’s eyes, his face downturned and red with shame, as though admitting he didn’t like to be treated such a way was something pathetic, like Hux would make fun of him, or worse, turn him away because he didn’t want someone who didn’t want to be treated like that, for that.

“So please, _please_ Hux, don’t turn me away. We can do anything you want.” Kylo’s eyes were pleading, though they were still resolutely stuck to the ground, his hands came up to cover his face in embarrassment, reminiscent of all the times he would do it during sex.

It was all too much for Hux. That the victim of his aggression was pleading with him not to _stop._ He inched forward, hands coming up to grip Kylo’s shoulders, pushing him back against the wall, boxing him in, _needing him to understand._

“Kylo, I don’t want to do anything to hurt you like that again,” he said gently, “at first, it was punishment, it was e taking out my anger on you for your destructive behavior. But then… well, now I don’t want to hurt you. And, you have to understand this now, what I did to you was _wrong._ ” Kylo flinched at the inflection on the last word. “It took me too long to realize that I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want. That, before? That was wrong. It was me hurting you.”

Kylo just looks at him quizzically, eyes darting back and forth between Hux’s. “I… don’t understand.”

“I feared you mightn’t. This relates to your experience, Ren.”

“My experience… with what?”

Surely this man is joking. Hux searches his face, finding only earnest confusion, endearingly enough.

“With… things like this. Sex, and such.” Hux supplies.

“I have… plenty of experience in that department,” the man replies, only flinching a little.

Hux snorts. “No, you don’t. Don’t bother lying about this, Ren.” He shook Ren’s broad shoulders minutely, chiding him softly. “Listen. Sexual compatibility is as important in a relationship as age. You should be with someone who shares the same sexual maturity as you, otherwise, you’re being taken advantage of.”

Kylo started huffing at that, frustration making his eyes well and face flush. “There’s only one person I can be with, Hux, and that’s you. You’ve made me reliant on you, and now you’re just going to… leave me? That is cruel, Armitage Hux, and you wouldn’t do that to me.” Hux is taken aback at the sudden emotion, clenching his teeth at the sight of Ren crying. Kriff, he hated to see him cry like this.

“You haven’t been cruel to me in a long time, Hux,” Kylo finished, voice high and broken.

Hux laughs humorlessly at the idea that he hasn’t been cruel to the man in front of him for the past six months. “I have been _nothing_ but cruel to you, Ren,” he grits out.

Hux feels that sick clenching feeling in his gut at the sight of Ren looking so distraught, and he feels a sick sense of selfishness well up inside him. He wants Ren, even now, after all he’s done to the raven, he wants him in any way he can get him. Its sick. Its selfish. Its wrong. But it’s what he wants.

He lurches forward, catching Ren’s puffy lips with his own, making sure to be _sweet_ about it, _gentle,_ as though Ren is a frightened little lamb, prone to skittering away in fear at the slightest hint of aggression, a completely ridiculous imagery considering Hux himself spent that last six months aggressively fucking this man into his own bed and Hux’s without the slightest sign of _skittering._

Still, he has to be gentle, _wants_ to be gentle, wants to please Kylo in this way.

He deepens the kiss softly, hands caressing Ren’s face, guiding him backwards onto the bed, gently lowering him until they’re laying on top of one another, tumbling around in the soft sheets.

“If we’re going to continue with… _this,_ whatever this is, then you need to tell me exactly what you want. Don’t let me do anything you don’t want me to do, alright?” He’s staring intently into Ren’s eyes, who’s staring back, reflecting Hux.

Ren gulps, and Hux’s eyes follow his Adam’s apple, so sharp it looks _painful,_ until the man answers, “understood.”

What follows is similar to what has been happening between them for the past few months, except, nothing at all like that. Its sweet, sickeningly so, but Hux finds himself spurred on by the fact, loving the idea of it all, that Kylo Ren, one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, likes it gentle.

He likes when Hux takes his time in stretching him open. Likes to do it face to face, so he can see Hux looking at him. Likes when the redhead puts his ridiculously long legs up on his shoulders, likes when Hux massages a thumb into the arch of his foot while he fucks up into him. Likes when Hux lays kisses all over his neck, flushing prettily. _Likes to be called pretty._ Likes when Hux cards his fingers through his hair, and in turn, likes to stroke his fingers through Hux’s red strands, playing with them in fascination.

 

Eventually this type of… gentle-play infects their lives in a non-sexual way. Hux finds himself responding to Ren’s tantrums with quiet words, trying to discern the root of the problem, reassuring Ren, and gently petting his hair, stroking down the man’s shoulders. When Ren’s emotions get the best of him, when he submits himself to violent passions, destroying things in fits of rage, Hux coaxes him away from prying eyes into either his own chambers, or Ren’s, sometimes even desolate rooms around the ship, behind double-checked locked doors, words whispered against each other’s foreheads, made as quiet as can be.

Eventually though, Snoke finds them out. It may be that he already knew from the start. Either way, Hux knows exactly what will be said when Snoke summons him weeks later.

“It has come to my attention that you and Kylo are… _together._ ” Snoke’s deformed face wrinkles into a licentious sneer, equal parts perverted as it is disgusted. “When I entrusted Kylo’s behavioral problems to you, Hux, I never meant for _this_ to happen.”

“Never meant for _what_ to happen, sir?” Hux is entirely unimpressed.

“For him, and, much to my surprise, for _you_ as well, to fall in love with each other.”

Hux reeled back in shock. He knew his feelings  well enough and hearing them said out loud only brought the realization to his conscious, but what he didn’t know, was that apparently Kylo felt the same. Of course Snoke would know, he had his hooks in Kylo since he was a boy. Still, Hux felt his heart clench at the thought of Ren loving him.

“Ren is an adult and can make decisions for himself.” He retorts pointedly, wanting nothing more than to get this over with.

“He is my ward, my student, and cannot have any distractions beyond the goal that is in place for him. His destiny. You wouldn’t want to get in the way of his destiny, now would you, General?” Snoke sneers unkindly.

Its only a few days later that things with the resistance culminate, and Snoke dies.

 

 

When Ren kills the supreme leader, ascending to the position himself, he promotes Hux to grand marshal without a second thought. Without the poison of Snoke in his head, Kylo does very well at keeping peace in the galaxy. Hux fulfills his lifelong passion for order in the galaxy, enjoying the peace that comes along with it.

He has taken to his new home very well, a small planet in the middle of nowhere, the place Snoke was often hidden away at, a paradise of beautiful flowering plants and mystical waterfalls, all tucked in a little corner of the galaxy.

Hux sinks further into the hot water of the natural hot spring, head tilted upwards, looking at the blue skies above him. He must have dozed off, because when he wakes up, its to the sound of Kylo sinking in next to him. The raven smiles at him, and in this moment, everything is perfect.

“Come, come,” he beckons, hand searching under the water for a part of Kylo, grabbing onto his foot and pulling him closer. He tucks the raven against his side, craning his neck down to kiss the force user, commenting off-handedly about how pretty the hot water makes the raven blush, only to see him blush even more so at the compliment. Its entirely too domestic, and the old Hux, the Hux from less than a year ago, would have cringed uncomfortable if he could see himself now.

Yes, the whole situation was too domestic, so much so that it was ridiculous.

Ridiculous and perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the last chapter but told briefly from Kylo's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!

Kylo was _furious._ After a particularly destructive bout of anger, the catalyst of which he couldn’t even remember, Snoke had summoned him. Everything seemed to set him off lately, and he found he didn’t want to probe into his psyche to determine why. He just didn’t care anymore.

It seemed as if nothing mattered, so why should he care?

But then Snoke did something new. He summoned the General.

Ren could hardly keep his composure, shaking with fury at the suggestion of putting _Hux_ of all people, in charge of anything to do with Kylo’s behavior.

He stormed out of Snoke’s chambers at the supreme leader’s _request._

It was several hours later that Snoke summoned him again.

“You will allow the General to do as he wishes with you, or _I will kill you._ This insolent behavior cannot continue. You must seek control from the Dark. You must be punished for your behavior.”

The words rang in his head as he made his way hesitantly to Hux’s chambers. He felt numb inside for the duration of the journey, until he stopped at the doors to Hux’s room. Tingling fear and apprehension ran up and down his spine. His breaths were coming harsh and shuddering, the mask distorting the sound further.

It was beyond embarrassing when Hux forced his helmet off, exposing Ren in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a child. The situation evolved from there.

It was painful, and though Ren was a knight, having been through plenty painful training, as well as missions that resulted in plentiful injuries, he still didn’t like pain. Plus… this kind of pain was strange. It was embarrassing, humiliating, exposing him in such a way that left him unable to adequately respond to the… attack.

He was stunned into submission, flushed and embarrassed, pushing his head into the pillow beneath him. It smelled like Hux, heady and clean, _addictive._ Ren let himself be punished, not even thinking of using the force to stop it. It wouldn’t be good for him, ultimately, since Snoke probably _would_ kill him if he did anything to the General. Plus… he was curious… and not only that, the feel of Hux’s hands on him was delicious, he felt a rush of pleasure flow through him, even at the rough treatment.

It wasn’t what he wanted, not really, but it was _so good._ Hux kept a steady pace with each hit, some landing on the sensitive underside of his thighs. Ren pushed his face into the pillow further, trying desperately to muffle the hiccupping sobs that began to ripple through him.

When Hux turned him over, his hands flew up to his face, wanting desperately to disappear. He was still sobbing, unable to get his breathing under control, humiliatingly enough. He covered his eyes, a last resort to block out the mortifying events that had—and were still—occuring. Slowly, he regained control of this breathing somewhat, peeking though his fingers, freezing at the sight of Hux staring down at his naked form, the redhead still fully clothed.

Ren’s eyes widened when he realized exactly what Hux was staring so intently at. He snapped his hands down to cover himself, feeling the unbearable heat in his face intensify and spread to his neck and chest.

Hux pulled roughly at his knees, separating them forcefully, and Kylo nearly yelped, afraid the General was about to force his hands away and _continue staring at him there._

But Hux leaned in, pressing his clothed body to Kylo’s burning skin, eyes hooded but determined, and captured his lips in a kiss. _It was so good._ Kylo wrapped his arms around the General, wanting more of the gentle attention, and then, kriff, then Hux carded his hands through Ren’s inky locks and Kylo _melted._

Since then, he just kept _letting_ it happen, enjoying the soft kisses and gentle touches that ended each interaction. It was pathetic, he knew. But he couldn’t _stop._ He started purposely finding reasons to lash out, destroying things in a pitiful attempt to get Hux’s attention, get the man’s hands and lips on him again.

And when things got more… _more,_ Ren decided he wanted that, too. It was rough, and Kylo was alright with that, because at the end of it, Hux was gentle. And it wasn’t like Hux was cruel, just… it wasn’t what Kylo _really_ wanted.

But it was so much more than he had ever gotten before. It was _so good._

The problem was, that Kylo spent too long thinking what it meant. Wondering what they were. Did Hux have… a lot of experience in this area? It certainly seemed like it. Kylo often deflated when he thought about it, shoulders slumping in defeat. He himself was inexperienced, to say the least. Beyond that, he was so inadequate and ill-equipped to deal with what he felt was expected of him, what was _normal,_ that his turmoil only ramped him up, getting him angry and irritable, leading to more… sessions, with Hux, thus perpetuating the cycle.

It got to the point that he was only able to function for so long before he _needed it._ Needed hands on him, in his hair, grabbing roughly at his hips, stroking his cock brutally, not exactly the way he wanted but still so good. Needed Hux’s lips on his.

He waited desperately for that kiss at the end.

He wanted it differently, wanted to look at Hux’s face as he did it, wanted gentle touches and lingering glances full of… love seemed too impossible a dream. He wanted Hux to look at him _affectionately._ It was a ridiculous desire for Ren to have. This wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t sweet, it was punishment. It didn’t matter to Hux that Ren enjoyed the little bit of affection he threw his way; Hux was just doing what he wanted with him.

Still, he couldn’t help but fall into the addiction, he couldn’t help but become addicted to Hux, enjoying the attention even though it was meant to punish him. Ren cringed whenever he thought about it, about how pathetic he must look, falling the way he was.

It was an accident, when vocal evidence of his dissatisfaction slipped from his lips. Just a simple ‘no’ had the effect of making Hux retreat away from him. It all happened so fast. One minute, Hux was pounding into him, his _wonderful hands_ stroking up and down Ren’s body, gripping his hips roughly, soothing, despite the violent nature, and in seemingly an instant, he was gone, fled from the room in a hurry, leaving Kylo bound and naked on his bed, alone.

The loss of the warmth of Hux left him empty in more ways than one. He untied his hands, sitting up slowly, letting the events sink in.

He had to fix this.

Dressing quickly, he made a dash for the door, before stopping abruptly, spinning around in search of his mask. Once it was safely in place, he resumed his dash for the door, making his way through the halls to Hux’s chambers, glad the halls were desolate save for a few security and cleaning droids.

By the time he got to Hux’s chambers though, he was sure the man was asleep. He put his face up to the door, trying to still his beating heart and thunderous breathing, but he couldn’t hear anything from inside. So, Hux had gone to sleep.

Well then. Kylo resolved that he would just have to stay here until morning. There was no way he could go back to his room and wait for morning. Hux was an early riser, and there was no telling what tricks he might employ to lose Kylo. The man had left him in the middle of sex, which was pleasurable for Kylo, so no doubt, it had to be pleasurable for Hux too, right? If he could leave Kylo in the middle of his own pleasure, then surely the man had no reserves about leaving him during a conversation, or any other time. One thing was for sure, Kylo was going to fix this.

He settled down between the doorway, trying to block out the incessant thoughts of inadequacy and insecurity that bubbled up in response to Hux’s departure during their copulation.

He was startled awake by a full-body jostle, caused by none other than Hux tripping over him.

The interaction that followed was awkward, perhaps even more awkward than that first time Hux forced him to his bed and spanked him.

Kylo cursed internally at the blush that burned through his skin when Hux talked about… experience. Ren, admittedly, didn’t have any sort of _clue_ about this type of thing, much less any experience of his own. The conversation had the desired effect though, and Kylo got Hux in his arms again.

This time, it wasn’t just _good,_ it was _perfect._ Kylo wasn’t fully aware of what had shifted between them, not really, but it seemed Hux wanted to be _sweet_ to him. And sweet he was. Kylo was hardly conscious of what was happening, it all flowed together into one stream of pleasure. Gentle touches to his face, neck, and chest, soft caresses through his hair, quiet mutterings of compliments into his skin, Hux calling him things like _pretty,_ making him blush, saying embarrassingly absurd things into his ear with each thrust, his tone so soft but his words so dirty, asking Kylo to _shoot from that pretty little cock, come for me, Ren._

Lips catching onto his, Hux moaning into it, as though he was getting just as much pleasure from it as Kylo was, the redhead’s eyes boring into Kylo’s, watching him like he was trying to _drink up_ the sight of him, the sweetness of it filling Kylo’s gut with butterflies.

He liked it better like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I love this pairing. LOL

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. By the way, I do not sympathize with Nazis. I just like the idea of Kylo and Hux getting together, and in my head canon, only Snoke is truly the bad guy. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. I liked writing this one. Love this pairing to death.  
> <3


End file.
